Riot Shield/Trivia
Trivia *The Riot Shield can protect the player against Helicopters and Harrier attacks if the player angles it correctly or has the shield on his or her back. *If the player has a Riot Shield when in Last Stand, the shield will be moved onto the player's back and will continue to block enemy shots. *It's possible to get a camouflage on the Riot Shield by modding. *During a round transition (screen turns gray and says half-time) and if a player has a Riot Shield on their back with an enemy Harrier, the enemy Harrier will continuously fire at them and they will never get injured and will get fifty experience for deflecting the bullets. *As of the update released on 3/29/10 with the Stimulus Package on the Xbox 360, players shooting at another player using a Riot Shield will see a small Riot Shield symbol under hit-markers, showing that their bullets are having little effect, similar to the Painkiller symbol showing up to players who fire on another player who is under the effects of the Painkiller deathstreak. *The pick-up icon for the Riot Shield isn't the same design as the Riot Shield used in-game. When wielding the Riot Shield, it is the all plastic riot police shield. But the pick-up icon resembles the military all-metal shield. *Sometimes, the player's arm hit-box will move through the front of the shield, giving any shots full access to dealing damage. This is particularly noticeable at long ranges where the riot shield's level of detail is reduced. *On the lower back area of the Riot Shield player model, there is a small sign that says, "Kick Me!" Juggernauts have the same sign. *A well timed melee can bounce back a Fragmentation grenade at the thrower, possibly giving the riot shield user a kill. Any kills gained using this method will count as Grenade throwback kills. *The player cannot complete the "Cruelty" Challenge (kill an enemy, pick up his weapon, and then kill him again with his own weapon) with the Riot Shield. *Any cracks on the Riot Shield are not visible when the user is in the smoke from a Smoke grenade. *There is no Veteran Title for the Riot Shield unlike most other weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *If the player looks very closely, "IW" can be seen faintly scratched into the top of the Riot Shield. *When another player is looking at the player with the Riot Shield, the player without a Riot Shield can see the player with the Riot Shield taunt the person in front of them (usually by waving or wagging their finger at the player). *The melee sound of the Riot Shield is the same as that of the Knife. *The graphical limitations of the Wii means the shield does not crack. *A broken Riot Shield in Survival Mode has faster switch times, identical to those in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Survival Mode, picking up a dead Riot Shield Trooper's Shield that is not broken will take very little damage before it will break. *Unlike all other primary weapons, the Riot Shield has a max weapon level of 10 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The Riot Shield has a slower draw animation in Special Ops Survival mode (when not broken). Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Trivia